Cheering in the Wild Wild West
by apelilly
Summary: Riku figured it was time to call it quits. Fem!Riku with a hint of AU.


So my friend, Kahty Kat, and I have noticed that there are quite a few stories on here involving fem!Sena but no one else has been genderbent. We want to know; where are the rest of the fem!Eyeshield characters? Why just Sena? Wouldn't it be great if there was a female Hiruma, Yamato, Agon, or anyone else too? Where's the male!Mamori and male!Suzuna? Why has no one done this beautiful universe yet?

Anyway, I decided to do this partially for Kahty and partially just for fun. I don't own Eyeshield 21 in any form. Hope you enjoy (and believe me, I know how weird it is too).

* * *

Riku stared at herself in the mirror, disgruntled and uncomfortable and slightly put off. What had she been thinking? The head cheerleader had already made a remark about her metaphorical balls for trying out and sneered the whole time that it wouldn't be happening.

What a joke.

The uniform barely fit her, sagging around the chest and hip areas that Riku was unable to fill out properly. There weren't any uniforms left in her size and they wouldn't be getting anymore, the other cheerleaders had stated. At least their bitch captain had been straightforward about not wanting her on the team. Riku wanted desperately to ask the Seibu coach if she could be given another chance, but the fact was that she just didn't make the cut. Riku sucked in the air; flips weren't her thing and she was unable to keep to the rhythm of the other girls, always doing her moves faster than necessary.

Riku figured it was time to call it quits. She may have held a big passion for football that only a handful of other students at her school could understand but the Seibu Wild Gunmen cheerleaders did not harbor any for her.

Reaching for the hem of her dark top, Riku made to pull it over her head when she heard the sound of the door opening. Turning quickly, she spotted one of the football players entering, water in one hand and a towel in the other.

"T-this is the girls' change room, you know!" Riku spluttered, embarrassed.

The player looked at her in confusion, taking a small sip of water before replying, "Yeah, I know."

Riku glared, "Then what are you doing in here?"

"Changing." The stranger stated simply.

Riku watched as the football player headed for one the lockers, setting water and towel down on a bench nearby and then proceeded to strip out of the heavy gear. What was this idiot thinking, changing in front of a girl? Did he have no shame? It was worse than the cheerleader from Kyoshin that couldn't keep her top on during games. Covering her eyes and turning away, Riku hoped the guy would hurry it up and leave quickly. Then she could go to the coach and let her know that certain players on her team were _completely retarded_.

"What are you doing?" Riku heard the stranger ask.

"Being polite, obviously."

"Why?"

Riku paused. Why? Because she didn't want to see his dick that was why!

The stranger chuckled softly, "You do know I'm a girl, right?"

"W-what?" Riku spun quickly, surprise etched on her face as she stared at the…girl?

Indeed, after removing the football gear almost completely, Riku noticed the person in front of her was female. She was rather tall and thin but slightly muscled, with shoulder length hair, dark eyes and radiating an air of casualness. Riku was unsure what to say other than, "You could have told me earlier."

The other girl chuckled again, "Sorry. I thought you knew."

"Obviously not," Riku rolled her eyes, "I've never met you and you come in wearing your full football uniform. What was I supposed to thin—wait. You play football?"

"I wouldn't be in the uniform if I didn't." She smiled lazily, "You cheer?"

Riku held back a scowl, trying to keep her cool, "Actually, I don't think it's for me after all. Just wanted to give it a try." She gave a short bow, "I'm Kaitani Riku, by the way."

She received a bow in return, "You can call me Kid."

"Kid? As in, quarterback of the Wild Gunmen Kid?"

"The same."

Riku stared as Kid went back to changing out of her uniform. Realizing the other girl was changing, Riku promptly looked away and cleared her throat, "I've heard about you. You're supposed to be pretty amazing."

Kid didn't reply so Riku decided to get out of the cheer uniform and into her normal clothes. She had nearly forgotten the other girl was in the same room and was putting on her runners when Kid acknowledged her again.

"I actually saw you during try outs. Have you always been that fast?" She asked.

Riku looked up from her shoes and almost smirked, "I don't want to brag, but yeah, I have."

Kid smiled easily at her, adjusting her school bag over one shoulder, "We could use someone fast on our team. I think you could do well. What do you say?"

Riku thought about it for a long moment. Kid wanted her on the team? The _football _team? Not cheering on the sidelines but actually _playing_. Riku hadn't thought it was possible but if Kid was female and amazing and on the team then…

Straightening, Riku grinned at the quarterback, "Give me a Y-E-S."

Kid laughed as they left the locker room, "First thing's first, let's see if we can find you a uniform that fits."


End file.
